wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Graphic Novel
}} Justin and Max steal Alex’s diary only to have it stolen again by Gigi, Alex’s arch nemesis. In an attempt to recover the diary, the brothers accidentally place Gigi inside the book and into Alex’s secret fairy-tale princess world. Synopsis Alex is in her magic journal, on the back of a motorcycle. Her knight is revealed to be Dean, though when she hears Max and Justin coming in the lair, she rushes out of the book. At school, Harper says she doesn't see what Alex sees in Dean, but Alex goes over to see him. Gigi humiliates a girl called Laura about her boyfriend, Andy, and Alex says that's why no-one can know she has a crush on Dean. Meanwhile, Max shows Justin Alex's magic journal. Max spots Gigi and he falls for her, and Justin reminds him not to show Gigi the journal. But when she comes over, Max tells Gigi what it is and Gigi takes the book. In a panic, Max zaps Gigi into the journal. Gigi is confused as to where she is, but she discovers Alex has a teddy bear and a Hello Pony blankie. Meanwhile, the wannabes are confused that Gigi isn't at school, so Harper and Alex use this opportunity to mess with them. At home, Justin and Max panic about where to hide Alex's journal, and hide it in a bookshelf saying it will blend in, but Alex finds it automatically Justin and Max have to explain what had happened and Alex is terrified that Gigi will know all her secrets now. Alex goes to go in the book, but Justin stops her saying that he needs to work out what he's going to say when they find Gigi, first. So, Alex gives him a day and makes everyone promise not to look in the book. At school, Harper and Alex find that the wannabes did as they said, and try and mess with them more, but this time they didn't buy it. Max finds Alex's journal and is reading it. So Alex decides it's time to go into the book to stop Gigi finding out her knight is Dean. Justin and Max follow her in the book. When hitting them with a catapult doesn't work, Alex decides she's going to joust Gigi for the knight, and then they can ride away in the sunset. Gigi chickens out of the joust, and rides into the lake. Alex tries to get the knight to ride away, but he wants a kiss first, revealing himself to Gigi as Dean. Gigi asks to get out of there, and Max mistaken her for meaning to get out the book, so he sends her back into the school. Justin, Max and Alex get out the book, and try and explain what happened to Gigi, who just thought she was reading the journal and everything was really vivid. Alex tries to get her book back but Gigi stands up in front of everyone. Alex doesn't want to give Gigi the satisfaction, so she tells everyone what is in the book. Justin tries to soften the blow by revealing his own secret book, but it doesn't help. Dean says he likes Alex drawing him and flirts with her. Afterward, Harper conquers her fear of temporary tattoos. Facts *In this episode we discover Max has a crush on Gigi. *The spell used in this episode is Literarium Tararium. *This episode aired on Disney Channel UK October 13, 2008. Cast Regulars *Selena Gomez: Alex Russo *David Henrie: Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin: Max Russo *Jennifer Stone: Harper Guest starring *Zack Shada: Joey *Heather Tryzna: Wannabe#1 *Kelsey Sanders: Wannabe#2 *Lili Ishida: Laura *Jordan Carroll: Andy *April Audia: Teddy Bear Co-starring *Daniel Samonas: Dean Moriarti *Skyler Samuels: Gigi Hollingsworth Category: Season 2 203